A fence is generally constructed of a plurality of spaced, vertically extending fence posts with fence strand members, such as electric wire or tape, barbed wire, etc. extending between the fence posts at spaced vertical locations along the fence posts. The fence strands are typically secured to each fence post in order to secure the fence strands in place and maintain the vertical spacing thereof. Previous systems for securing fence strand members to fence posts include forming holes or slots in the fence posts to receive the fence strands, as shown in U.S. Pat. 2,861,122; providing tabs or projections on the fence posts for securing the fence strands, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,821,365 and 4,070,007; and by using retainer members which are secured around the fence post and fence strands for securing the fence strands in place, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,653. These previous securement systems however are generally designed for use with a single type of fence strand member and thus do not allow for a wide range of fencing materials to be secured to the fence post. Additionally, many of the previous securement systems are difficult to use, often times requiring a physical deformation of the securement structure, in order to both secure the fence strands in place and to permit removal of the fence strands, thus usually requiring the use of a deformation tool.
What is needed then is a system for securing fence strand members to a fence post that can be used with a wide variety of fence strand members, and that does not require a physical deformation of a securement member in order to secure the fence strands in place.